Fortune For The Misfortune
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Kurogane was Fai s greatest fortune. Full of kisses coz the writer is loved to imagine them kissing passionately! haha! SPOILER for Fai's past. KuroFai.


Fai used to believe that he was cursed with misfortunes since he was in womb. Misfortune was his destiny, his only friend, his only pain, and sometimes he used to think that maybe he would marry the misfortune in his and born another little seed of misfortunes. Everything he touched would be broken. A fine wine glass would crack even though he picked it very carefully. A mirror would break when it reflected a single inch of his face. Even himself shattered into pieces because of his own misfortune. He used to believe that nothing good would come to him.

He was born as a twin, a symbol of misfortune in his country. Back then, he and his brother hadn't believed that. How come you judged as a misfortune just because you were born as a twin? But then their first misfortune came. Their father died first, and their mother followed suit by attempting suicide. That was the first time they had acknowledged as a misfortune children from Valeria. And since that, catastrophe over catastrophe came to their formerly peace country, changing it into a country of disasters, until it had been destroyed and left just its history. And they were a part of that history of Valeria, as that country fatal disease that must have distinguished. People blame all of what happened in that country as their fault. They saw them as a monster that eats all of the beautiful country. They lived under pressures and fears. And at last they imprisoned at the tower.

He separated from his brother. If all of the misfortunes he had felt mean nothing, then this time he felt his real pain. His brother was everything to him. He was his other half, his spirit to live, his only family he had left, and he was so faraway in the other part of the tower. Everyday he cried and desperately tried to climb so he could meet his other half once more.

Until that time, he never gave up to try because he believed that because he was a twin of misfortune, it means his misfortune was just a half part while the other half held by his brother. But that thought was wrong, he realized it lately. That curse wasn't equally held by both of them, but only him. He was the main host body of that damn misfortune while his brother wasn't. His theory had already proofed wrong when he saw his brother's dead body sprawled in front of him and his blood stained every here and there on his small prison. He screamed hysterically. If they were equally misfortune, then his brother wouldn't die in the way like that. His brother wouldn't die for him.

And with that, he reached one conclusion. He was the real symbol of misfortune while his brother just took an effect because he was always near him. So when Ashura suggested him to use his brother's name, he accepted it without thinking twice. Because he thought that he and his brother were one, they were the same, so it didn't matter if he left his real name – Yuui – and used his brother's name – Fai. Because Yuui was a misfortune kid while Fai wasn't, so it'd be better if he left the name which is bringing misfortunes alongside Fai's dead body as a symbol that Fai was the last person who'd died because of his curse.

But then, misfortune seemed never get enough of him. Even though he was already became Fai – and no longer Yuui – he still had tailed by the damn curse. His king, Ashura, went mad and killed all of the people in Celes, caused him to runaway. And then, when he traveled with Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, and Kurogane, he was nothing but a total burden. He failed to save clone Syaoran's heart, he broke Sakura's heart and then killed her ruthlessly, he made the real Syaoran in pain of losing his beloved Sakura, he made Mokona crying and worrying so much, he succeeded beating his king who actually loved him, and then Kurogane… He knew the ninja was the person he'd hurt the most.

First he always bothered him with nicknames and teasing. Then, when he finally looked at him, the ninja scared him so much. He was afraid the other man would find his sins only with looking into his eyes, he seemed could see past his lies. And when the raven haired man had finally showed his love for him by saving him from death, he was afraid he would left the person he loved the most hurt and broken like he always did with everyone he loved. So he hurt him first by leaving him in a safe distance before he hurts by his curse. He knew he left the ninja felt confuse, angry, and sad at the same time. But he didn't know why the taller man was so stubborn by wanted him. He even seemed like he would do everything just to keep him alive.

"It's a fortune that you still had a chance to live and still had a chance to met other people to make good memories. It was a greatest fortune in my live to finally met you." That was what Kurogane said to him when the journey was over and they stayed at Nihon country, the ninja's homeland. They sat under Sakura tree at that moment, and Fai was too busy with teasing his lover as a big softie to thinking further about his words.

But when he was sitting on their futon – he and Kurogane's futon – and read some scroll of Nihon's government system with spring scenery spread outside his room's window, he realized that it was true, that live was a fortune. And his greatest fortune was Kurogane. Because he was the only one who tried to break his misfortune curse when the others gave up midway and end up engulfed by his curse. And there he was then, at Nihon, laughed and smiled with other people without fear about his former title. Even now he become Tomoyo's representative in both magic ritual and politic affairs. That's all because he met his greatest fortune, Kurogane.

But did his misfortune totally gone just like that? What if it still stayed in his body, waited for the right time to bring him misfortune? What if it still aimed his beloved person to being destroyed so it could make him broken into pieces once again? What if it took Kurogane from him? What he could do without Kurogane? Could he live without him? And if he gone, would his fortune gone all along replaced once again by his eternal curse?

He trembled suddenly by the thought. The scroll in his hands crumpled at the place his hands curled tightly, almost tearing the paper. One droplet of tears slid down his pale cheek unconsciously. That thought was so terrifying!

And then he heard some footsteps came closer. He hurriedly wiped his tears away. It must be Kurogane, and he didn't want him to be worried because he had saw him cry.

"You are here. I think you were in the library," Kurogane's voice heard after the wooden door slid open. Fai quickly put his mask, hoped Kurogane wouldn't notice that, and turned his head toward his lover who stood at the doorway.

"I like to read them here. Are you done training your puppies?" asked Fai, smiling brightly. His eyes tailed Kurogane's movements, who put down his sword and placed it near the nightstand.

"Hn," answered Kurogane as he removed his cloak.

Fai rose from their futon and slowly approached their cupboard to take on of Kurogane's yukata. He then walked toward his love and waited until he done undoing his armor. Once he done, Fai helped him changing to his yukata carefully. When he did that, his former thought keep replaying in his head, made him trembling once again. His hand stopped fastening the edge of Kurogane's yukata and curled tightly in there.

Kurogane of course could sense the sudden change on his boyfriend behavior. He looked down to see that Fai's face was covered with his blond bangs. He swept locks of blond bangs from his face. "Fai…?"

Fai jolted and quickly lifted his head up. When he saw concern in Kurogane's eyes, he knew he make him worried. He quickly bowed his head again and continued fastening his lover's yukata. "Ah! I-I'm sorry, Kuro-rin! I'm a bit dozed-off! Now, now, it's done!"

An ordinary dozed-off didn't make you trembled madly, Kurogane realized that. He knew his Fai must be thinking of something negative and terrifying again but decided not to let him know. He also realized that Fai was always full of thought and it ended up difficulty him. So when Fai wanted to pull off his hands from Kurogane's yukata, he automatically held his hand in place with his own hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Fai lifted his head again and smiled. But he knew that Kurogane knew his smile rather sad. It was because he couldn't put his plastic smile in this close proximity with his only love, it was his habit since he had came to Nihon. It became harder and harder to put it when he could feel the other man love and concern like this.

"It's nothing, Kuro-puppy, really. I'm just thinking," he answered as he tried to reach for a kiss.

But Kurogane backed away. He looked straight into the bicolor eyes in front of him and saw a disappointed look in those eyes. But it's not what he'd been searching for.

"About…?" he urged.

"Something," Fai replied quickly. His smile trembled slightly, and he tried to cover it with tried to reach for a kiss once again. But Kurogane backed away again. The raven haired man held Fai's head with his hands and positioned him to looked at his ruby eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong, Fai!" Kurogane demanded, worried slipped clearly in his tone.

Fai felt tears stinging in the edges of his eyes. He could see how much love swarm in those passionate red eyes, and he couldn't stand it! Saw how much he loved him made him keep thinking of losing him! He couldn't lose him! He'd die without him! He'd suffering without those loving eyes!

"Please…" Fai whispered as his tears started falling. He couldn't think anything clear at the moment, and he longed for his lover's touch to calmed him. "Please… kiss me… Kuro-sama…"

With that Kurogane was 100% certain that there must've been something massively hard in his love's mind. He wiped Fai's tears but didn't comply his request. He just kept staring at his golden and blue eyes.

"Fai…" he tried once again, but the blond just cried harder.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" Fai whimpered, struggled to reach the red eyed man's lips. "Are you disgusting at me? Are you afraid of me?"

Kurogane felt so helpless to see his boyfriend crying. He didn't get an idea what've troubled Fai's mind and why he became this desperate, so he didn't now what to do. He just caressed the blonde's cheeks. If kisses could calm him down, then Kurogane thought there's no other way but complied him.

He leaned forward and captured Fai's lips with his own in. He tried to make his kiss a calming one than a passionate one, but couldn't handle for his own desire when he felt his Fai's soft lips. Fai responded and moaned and cried harder at the same time. He kissed Kurogane desperately like there were no tomorrow for them, and it made the other man left confused. It was a total lie if Kurogane said he didn't want to shake his boyfriend off and find out what had been in his mind before. But at the time like this, he decided that calming Fai was more important than his curiosity, so he kept kissing the blond until he felt better.

"I'd die without you, Kuro-sama! I love you terribly much!" Fai suddenly whispered between kisses.

That was the time Kurogane felt right to find out the problem. He backed away from Fai and cupped his cheeks with his hands. His ruby eyes stared straight to other's puffy eyes, tried to catch a flash of expression that played in his lover's eyes.

"Do you think I don't feel the same?" Kurogane said. "Do you think you hadn't scare me to death by crying like this when I was so clueless about what've happened to you?"

"I-I'm sorry, Kuro-koi. I just "

"Tell me what is 'something' you had thinking before. What have disturbing your mind?" Kurogane asked as he wiped away the blonde's tears.

Fai closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His lips still trembled. "I… I… broke the mirror… this morning…"

Kurogane's eyes widened. He hurriedly inspected his mage's body, tried to find out if he was hurt. "Did you hurt?"

Fai laughed between sad and amused. "No, Kuro-silly. I'm fine. When I tried to straighten it, it slipped and fell, so it's broke. But I'm perfectly fine!"

Kurogane drew his attention back to his lover's face. "So…?"

Fai sighed and then wrapped his arms around Kurogane's waist. He laid his head on the taller shoulder so he could smell his favorite calming scent of his lover's body. "But that accident made me think…"

Kurogane rested his chin atop Fai's crown and returned the embrace. "Go on…"

"It made me think about my misfortune."

Kurogane scowled. "Fai "

"It's a fortune that I'm still alive, I know!" Fai cut-off. "And my greatest fortune is to finally met you and loved by you. I couldn't imagine anything better than this live I've lived right here right now with you!"

"Me too," replied Kurogane, made Fai smile his first true smile since Kurogane had arrived. He then swooped Fai's lithe body and carried him bridal-style to their futon. Once he finally found a place among Fai's scrolls, he sat and placed his boyfriend on his laps. "Go ahead…"

Fai shifted his hands to the other's shoulder and nuzzled his neck with his nose. "But that mirror reflected my curse! It's still there, it said that I'm still a cursed man, that someday it will come again and broke everything I loved once again into tiny pieces," he started to sobs. "And then I think, now you are the most important person in my life, the most dearest person I've ever had. What if it comes and takes you away from me like it had before with Fai and my parents and Ashura?" he tightened his hold on Kurogane. "I was very afraid the thought of losing you! I love you so much and I don't know who else could make me so in love if it weren't you! I just can't stand this thought of losing you!"

Kurogane couldn't deny that his heart beat faster. He knew the lithe man loved him, he knew it very well. But he didn't know that Fai actually loved him that deep, because the blond mage hardly ever tell about it. Didn't mean his love for the other man less than that, though. His feeling for the other man was equally strong and deep. He loved him so much and never imagine any other person to spent his live with him unless that blond idiotic mage. And he was also afraid of losing him. That's why he always protected him so he wouldn't slip away out of his reach.

"Ssh, mage," Kurogane lifted Fai's chin and placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips before smiled and said, "You are still my idiot mage, aren't you?"

Fai blinked. "Huh?"

"Note two things in your angsty mind, Idiot!" Kurogane said sarcastically but in a soft and gentle tone. "First, I've never trained to be a loser. I won't lose, even if I were fighting your damn misfortune. Note that. I. Won't. Lose. Second," Kurogane fell silent for a moment to inspected his lover expression. He stole another kiss before continued. "I will never leave you, forever," he said. "It's true that I'll die someday, but I promise you it wouldn't by your misfortunes. But even death would never – note that, would never – make me leave you. I'll be with you forever, Fai. In this life, in the life after death, in the next life, in every worlds and dimensions, I will be with you. Now, do you still thinking that your damn misfortune could make me leave you?"

Fai's eyes gleamed happily. "No."

"You understand, then," Kurogane sighed. "So stop thinking about useless think!"

"I will," said Fai as he kissed the other man's neck. "You are truly my greatest fortune, Kuro-chama. Thank you."

Kurogane smirked evilly. "It's not for free, Idiot!"

"Huh?" But before Fai could finish his confusing, Kurogane had already pinned him to the bed and hovered above him, smirking hungrily.

"Did Kuro-daddy want to play with mommy?" Fai smiled amused. "But, ouch! There're too many scrolls in here! Daddy would tear it up!"

"I don't give a damn!" said Kurogane. He quickly undid Fai's obi. "It's Tomoyo business later to replaced the broken scrolls!"

"Daddy's so mean!" Fai laughed. His hand slipped beneath Kurogane's yukata and roamed his bare chest skin while the other hand playing with his lover's spiky hair.

"I do. You must've known that well," answered Kurogane when he was busy slipping Fai's yukata off his shoulder. "Now, since you had made me worried about your damn useless thought, you must get a punishment! So shut up and obey me!"

"I always do when it comes to Daddy," replied Fai seductively. "Can I tell you something?"

"What is that?"

"My soul is forever belonged to you… Kurogane…" whispered Fai between kisses he gave to Kurogane. "And my body forever long for you."

Kurogane responded the kiss before smiled. "Idiot."

"I love you too."

~ Owari ~


End file.
